


Nobody Hurts Riley: Maya's pov story

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Lucas Bullies Riley, Maya Kills Lucas, Maya is a protective Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May finds out Lucas gave Riley a lot of stuff and when Maya gets pissed it ain't pretty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Hurts Riley: Maya's pov story

I walked to Riley's apartment. Once I climbed the fire escape I heard crying, it was Riley. I climbed in through the window and Riley was in my arms in 5 seconds, "Maya he hurt me." I said, "Who?" Riley said, "Lucas." I yell, "WHAT?" Riley said, "I got burns on my shoulder scars bruises and black eye." I said, "Let's show your parents." Riley cried, "They already know." I stroke her hair, "He's part of Gardner's gang. He was in our core six, Missy apologized for being mean, you kicked out Lucas, he got pissed, joined Gardner's gang, he started bullying you not the others." She was still crying. Topanga said, "Maya how is she." I said, "Upset." She leaves, Riley keeps on crying for an hour and another hour. I said, "No one hurts MY Riley and gets away with it." She said, "Put me to bed." I kiss her forehead and head out the window. I was going to kill Friar no matter what.

I ran to his window and banged on it, "Hart?" I punched him in the face. "Bitch what the hell is wrong with you." I said grabbing his shirt, "You know what?" He laughed, "I began beating him up til he was dead and boy was it fun I heard voices so I ran so far back to Riley's house. She was asleep. Riley was holding on to me at school, "Hope Lucas isn't here." I said, "Oh he will never be back, heard he died last night." Riley said, "Good."


End file.
